poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Antz/Transcript
Here's a transcript of Weekenders Adventures of Antz Opening Scene (At Timmy's House) (Timmy wake Cosmo and Wanda with a spoon and make a world pool) Timmy: Guys Guys, Wake up, Wake up! Cosmo and Wanda: (Screams) Wanda: Jeepers, Timmy, what's the hurry? Timmy: It's on, it's on! They gonna releasing "Weekenders Adventures of Antz" ''on TV today! '''Cosmo:' Oh, it's about when Tino get turned into a werewolf? (Than Cosmo barth at Wanda) Timmy: No! Wanda: It's about when Sunset Shimmer being pregnant? Timmy: No! Cosmo: I know! It's the one they learn the greatest love of all it's inside of him? Timmy: NO!!!! (The Movie starts at the grasslands) Z: All my life, I've lived and worked in the big city, which, now that I think of it,|is kind of a problem, since I always feel uncomfortable around crowds. I mean it. I have this fear of enclosed spaces. I-I-I-- Everything makes me feel trapped all the time. You know, I always tell myself there's|gotta be something better out there. But maybe I--maybe I think too much. I-I-I think everything|must go back to the fact... that I had a very anxious childhood. You know, my mother never had time for me. When you're the middle child|in a family of 5 million, you don't get any attention. I mean,|how is it possible? And-And I've always had these abandonment issues which plague me. My father was-was basically a drone, like I've said. And, you know, the guy flew away when I was just a larva. And my job, don't get me started on, because it really annoys me. I-I was not cut out to be a worker,|I'll tell you right now. I-I-I feel|physically inadequate. My whole life, I've never been able to lift... more than 10 times my own body weight. And, when you get down to it, handling dirt is, you know-- Shudders is not my idea of a rewarding career. It's this whole gung ho, super organism thing... that-- that, you know, I can't get. I try, but I don't get it. I mean-- What is it? I'm supposed to do everything for the colony. And-And what about my needs? What about me? I've gotta believe there's someplace out there that's better than this. Otherwise, I would just curl up in a larval position and weep. Sighs The whole system makes me feel... Exhales insignificant. Ant: Excellent. You've made a real breakthrough. Z: I have? Ant: Yes, Z. You are insignificant. Z: I am? (The title "Weekenders Adventures of Antz" showed up as the movie goes to the female ants carrying larva as the ants identify each one) Male Ant: Uh, worker. (They put a dirt digger with the larva) Male Ant: soldier. (They put a helmet on the larva) Male Ant: Uh, worker. Be the Ball Ending (Then the movie is over and go back to Timmy) Wanda: It's about Tino getting ants in his pants? Timmy: NO!!! It's about Tino and his friends meeting a ant named Z and his love-interest Princess Bala, and they work together to stop Mandible's plan! (Then he saw it over already) AHHHHH!!! Cosmo: WOW!!! I'll bet that was really cool! I sure wish we saw that. Wanda: Uh, that's okay, Timmy. I sure they run it again. Well, what you want to do until than? (Than Timmy make a World Pool again, on Cosmo Wanda, again) Both: AHHHH!!!! (THE END)Category:Sonic879